


we are the shadows screaming "take us now." [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Gendry and Arya in Season 8 Podfic [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have no excuse for this, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Battle, Post-Battle of Winterfell, The Long Night, bran stark and his weird unnerving stare, david and dan won't give this to us so this is my gift to all of you, i just really love gendry and arya okay, if you want something done you gotta do it yourself, spoilers for season 8 episode 3, this is what i deserve so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The dead fell.The dead fell, and Gendry’s heart was racing, pounding so hard inside of his chest that he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Silence crept across the courtyard and the sound of his heart beating only got louder. Puffs of air left his lips in tiny, gasping breaths as he stared down at the mountain of bodies below.Next to him, Tormund, the ginger wildling who had somehow wound up next to him atop the heap, spun in a circle, surveying. Across the courtyard, Gendry could hear someone shout, “What is this?”“Is this a trick?” Someone else responded.“He did it,” Tormund breathed. His voice was as soft as a whisper. Gendry turned to him, his heart still pounding in his chest and his fingers still wrapped around his hammer so tightly that he could seldom tell where his skin began and the shaft ended. Tormund’s blue eyes turned to him, wide, joyous. “That bloody crow did it.”Gendry couldn’t speak.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendry and Arya in Season 8 Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	we are the shadows screaming "take us now." [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are the shadows screaming "take us now."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664531) by [notquitegucci (AllieKitaguchi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieKitaguchi/pseuds/notquitegucci). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/we%20are%20the%20shadows%20screaming%20take%20us%20now.mp3) | 35:31 | 24.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Kill Them All_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
